<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Time-Out (In-Between) by spills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892843">This Time-Out (In-Between)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills'>spills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Liminal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light character study!, Motoya is a big lad, Unfortunately I Do Not Get To Wax Poetic About How Big He Is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it because you’re playing against Sakusa? I didn’t think that you were the competitive type ‘Mori.”<br/>-<br/>Sure, he's been up against the MSBY Jackals before. But this is a first against MSBY Jackals with the inclusion of one Sakusa Kiyoomi. Then again, competition has always been against more than one person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya &amp; Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Liminal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Time-Out (In-Between)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thinking about it now, with the lights of the stadium above him bright, now eclipsed by the volleyball Motoya has sent back up into the air, it’s kind of a funny coincidence how he and Sakusa ended up both becoming professional volleyball players. Even if Sakusa debuted 4 years later compared to his own dive headfirst into the world of professional sports, a move that consisted of packing up his bags and moving from Tokyo, where he spent his whole life in, all the way down to Hiroshima upon being recruited by EJP Raijin.  </p><p>Maybe he didn’t need to choose a team that far from home, seeing the offers that he had received upon finishing his final year of high school while still holding the title of <em>Japan’s #1 High School Libero</em>. Though, maybe that decision was spurred on by his cousin as well, cousin who’s playing for the other team, other side of the net now.</p><p>EJP Raijins in the home-turf of the MSBY Jackals, where Sakusa ended up upon finishing university, deciding in the very end that yes, it <em>had</em> to be volleyball, that he <em>wanted </em>to play volleyball. Sakusa’s spikes are nasty as always, the power of it maybe a little less than Bokuto’s, but the snap of his wrist making it twice as nasty to receive, Motoya’s positioning just a little awkward to make sure he receives it just right for the pass to sail gorgeously to his setter.</p><p>There’s a split-second where Sakusa’s gaze meets his own, and Motoya sticks his tongue out in defiance. Sakusa’s sharp gaze doesn’t miss his teasing, and if looks could kill, Motoya thinks he’d probably be dead on the court.</p><p>No time to die though, and he wets his bottom lip, watching Suna attempting to spike one down against MSBY’s #9, middle blocker vs. middle blocker. <em>The flexible are truly terrifying </em>is a thought that briefly crosses his mind as Suna successfully baits #9 to guard the opposite direction. Motoya doesn’t let his guard down though, expecting either Hinata or Inuaki to be there to save it.</p><p>Hinata because he’s always going for every ball. Inuaki because a libero’s pride is based on being the team’s best defence – there to send back every ball that manages to pass the seams between those up in the first row. Being able to receive any ball is a matter of personal pride really – and Motoya supposes he has Sakusa to thank for that, as this time it’s a spike from Hinata and it almost slips him by.</p><p>Fortunately, it doesn’t, his teeth gritted tight as he gets the ball up into the air once again  and he winces. “Sorry!” he yells amidst the rush because the receive isn’t clean, and their setter finds himself in a tight spot, not that it could be avoided but- Motoya’s aware that their current rotation is ideal for defence and block-outs, compared to the canons that the Jackals’ have on their front row now. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens them to witness a joust between Washio and Bokuto.</p><p>It’s a stunning sight really, watching old teammates duking it out on the court, middle blocker playing a hit against a spiker playing a block. Washio’s advantage though, because the spiker tends to have the upper hand against the blocker in such a match-up. Motoya feels his chest fall with a relieved exhale before yelling a cheer for his teammate.  The ball falls on MSBY’s side of the court, and a time-out is being called from their end.</p><p>Motoya considers competition, and how it sets his blood aflame in the best way possible. Liberos aren’t meant to be flashy but being able to keep the ball up for the execution of flashy moves and great plays is what makes it worth it. It’s exhilarating, and Motoya can’t help but rock on the balls on his feet with all this pent-up energy during the time-out.</p><p>The court is exactly where he wants to be now, and he needs to stay hydrated, but oh where is his bottle-</p><p>A touch of something cold against his face, and Motoya knows the sound that comes out his mouth is a little less than dignified.</p><p>He turns to side with a little pout on his face, where his water bottle is in the hands of one Suna Rintarou. The cheeky bastard has the hint of an amused smile on his lips. Motoya doesn’t acknowledge the assault to his warm cheeks, but offers a cheery “Thank you,” instead as he takes the bottle from the other man, refusing to give Suna the complete satisfaction of catching him off-guard, even if he already had.</p><p><em>Shame, shame, shame, </em>the word rings playfully in the libero’s head, knows that he of all people need to be have at least a scope of 180-vision.</p><p>Suna shrugs, all lazy with the languid roll of his shoulders, back hunched over in terrible posture, and Motoya finds himself tempted to slap his spine straight. Then again, it could just be him desiring to be in contact with something against hands, fists, or forearms, not entirely picky as long as he has something to <em>receive</em>.</p><p>“A little on edge, aren’t you?” Suna wipes water away from the side of his mouth, an eyebrow raised, “Is it because you’re playing against Sakusa? I didn’t think that you were the competitive type ‘Mori.”</p><p>Motoya can’t help but chuckle at the other’s observation as the whistle blows, signalling their return to the court. “If I wasn’t at least a little competitive, do you think I would have made it this far?”</p><p>The middle blocker blinks once and then there’s a hint of a smirk on his face. Suna rolls his shoulders and raises his arms over his head, stretches, and makes his way to his position.</p><p>“Then I’ll be relying on you ‘Mori,” Suna drags his name over his tongue, and it sounds like a challenge leaving the other’s mouth.</p><p>On the other side, it’s Atsumu’s serve, an absolute pain in the ass to receive, but good enough to quell the restlessness in his bones. Motoya licks his bottom lip, anticipating what comes next, “Do your job right, and maybe I’ll be able to have a break for once.”</p><p>Challenges are a game meant for two, and he doesn’t miss the exhale of a laugh that leaves Suna’s mouth. Washio is giving them both a look, and Motoya can’t help but smile at the stern face that’s conveying a stoic <em>play nice, boys</em>.</p><p>4 steps from his starting position, Atsumu raising his fist for his serving ritual. Jump-floater, or jump-floater motion spike. Either way, Motoya will meet the challenge head on, arms outstretched, waiting, for what comes next.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Komori Motoya, love him with my whole heart and soul, and I guess I just wanted to have a crack at writing this good good lad. Such a big boi, with great arms for receives, and hugs. God I love him. </p><p>We know how Komori feels about everyone. But how does Komori feel about Komori. </p><p>Come yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/rinrintoya"> tweeter! </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>